Never Enough
by NiennaAngel
Summary: SanguinexRobert Robert frets over where Sanguinex could be and the level of happiness the vampire gives him. Rated for minor references to sex.


Dedicated to Natty Colombian Girl.

Sorry for the long way Natty! I think it turned out reasonably well though.

Please read and review!

_blah _- Robert's thoughts

**blah** - Robert's dreams

* * *

_It isn't enough. It's never enough._ Robert rested his head against the cool window as he watched the beautiful sunset that was contrasting his black mood so badly. He closed his eyes trying to block out the cheerful scene. _Where is he? Why would he leave like that? He didn't even wake me to tell me he was leaving. _Robert stood and wandered over to his bed to try and relax for awhile. He really should have been doing work, but he couldn't get his mind to focus on anything for longer than a couple of minutes at a time. Robert flung his arm across his eyes willing his body to sleep and give his mind a rest.

**Pale fingers trailed along Robert's jaw. The griffin's lips parted slightly as his eyes fluttered shut. That touch had the ability to send shivers down his spine and Robert was becoming addicted to it. A series of fleeting kisses were placed along his neck before teeth nipped at the skin of his shoulder.**

Robert sat up in bed gasping softly for air. _Is there really no way to get away from this train of thought? Isn't he on my mind enough when I'm awake? Does he really have to be the subject of my dreams? If everything weren't such a secret between us I'd consider seeing a psychoanalyst, but what would he say if I told him I was in love with a vampire._ Robert stood and stretched his long frame before leaving his bedroom. He headed down to the kitchen for a glass of scotch. He kept his best bottle hidden in the pantry where Johnny never went looking so that it would last longer. Robert downed three glasses before he went back to his bedroom to go back to sleep.

"**Do you love me?"**

"**Vampires don't love." Robert shifted so that his back was to the vampire. He squeezed his eyes shut as hands that were always cool crept around his middle. "I don't stray except to feed. You're the only one I'll touch like I do."**

"**It isn't enough."**

Robert sat up in bed for the second time that night awoken by his dreams. His eyes drifted to the large bedroom window that overlooked his property. Slipping out from beneath the covers he walked over and rested his palm against the cold pane. _Cold like his skin. Even during sex his skin never gets that warm. He said it's because he's a vampire, but I wonder if that's true. Where are you Sanguinex? Why aren't you in bed with me? You can't be out feeding. If that's where you went last night you'd be back by now._ Robert sank into the large chair he kept beside the window since he spent so much time looking out it.

"**You're family isn't going to be happy about this."**

"**I don't care."**

"**That's not like you. Do you care about me so much that you're willing to piss them off?" The question was accompanied by a soft chuckle.  
**

"**I've told you before." Strong hands rested on Robert's hips gently. "I fell for you."**

"**I'll have to leave for a little while."**

"**You haven't used me in over a month. I don't think it'll do any damage if you stay in tonight."**

"**I need to feed first." Robert nodded his consent as he tilted his head to the side baring his neck.**

Robert's eyes snapped open surprised that he had fallen asleep in the chair. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of his bedroom, but when they did he was surprised to see the familiar form leaning against the window. "Sanguinex" he whispered. Those blood red eyes fixed on him quickly. "Where were you?"

"Feeding" was the one word answer he received.

"You would have been back in the morning if you were just out feeding" Robert retorted angrily.

"You're right. I visited my team as well. They occasionally need to see my face." Robert rolled his eyes knowing that he was being fed lies.

"Lupinex moved to Scotland and is living on Johnny's property. Cenotaph and Zomb are both living in Romania. Don't feed me that bullshit. Just tell me where you were so that I can sleep tonight instead of sitting up wondering if you cheated or not."

"I told you that you're the only one I'm intimate with."

Robert stood as he turned a heated glare on the vampire. "I'm not talking just about sex! Did you spend the night and day with someone else?"

"No. I spent last night feeding and today wandering through the woods. I didn't feel like coming back." Robert's anger quickly died as pain filled his heart.

Sighing Robert walked over to his bed. "Sleep in one of the guest rooms for the rest of the night. I don't want you in my bed."

Sanguinex watched as Robert climbed into bed and curled into a ball. He had a bad habit of hurting the griffin he had come to care about. It wasn't love, but he was loyal and didn't like to see Robert hurting. That didn't stop him from doing it.

_You idiot Sanguinex! Why are you still standing there? Why won't you leave like I told you to?_ Cool fingers slipped beneath his chin. "Go away Sanguinex. I don't want to deal with you right now." Sanguinex could be persistent though and this was clearly one of those times. Robert sighed and relented as he moved over in bed to make room for his vampire lover. _It isn't enough. What he gives me isn't enough, but nothing at all would be even worse. It's never going to be enough._

* * *

Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!_  
_


End file.
